Linksys WRT54GS v4.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54GS v4.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CGN6 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV40 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5352 MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5352 (SoC) vlan Support = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Supported by TomatoUSB as of = 54/NoUSB-Std (4MB flash) TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = Yes TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features =? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050KML WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5352 (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 9 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a HARD reset on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54gs.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a message that the upgrade is successful, wait FIVE FULL minutes before continuing. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another HARD reset on the router. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v4.0 FCC Pictures Notes Other Notes The stock firmware from Linksys on the WRT54GS v4 won't accept a firmware image over 3MB in size (you will get the error: "Upgrade are failed!"(sic) if you try) so you will need to flash the mini version of DD-WRT onto the router BEFORE flashing the std or voip versions. (Remember to hold reset button for 30 sec after flashing mini version.) added 10/07/07 by gatorback V24 mini would not load: V23 mini wrt54gsv4.bin would load. After this success, V24 VPN generic (9/13/07) loaded successfully. Based on observations below, I recommend loading V23_mini_wrt54gsv4 first before loading the final target firmware. added 11/01/06 by bigbloke of cownet.org Today I purchased a 'GS V4 not having read this note previously. It flashed V23 standard perfectly first time from the specific file (dd-wrt.v23_wrt54gsv4.bin) therefore there may be some additional factors influencing this) - I hope this is useful feedback added 12/01/06 by Mart I just purchased a GS V4 too. After reading bigbloke's note, i decided to try skip the warning and directly flash V23 VPN from the (dd-wrt.v23_vpn_generic.bin) file without any problems too. I simply followed the "right way to flash" instructions step by step. Looks like the warning mentioned above does not apply with this version. added 18/01/06 by Macks I can second the above, just flashed a GSv4 from Linksys original and used dd-wrt.v23_vpn_wrt54gsv4.bin without problems, directly without going via the mini. added 22/01/06 by JD I can confirm the statement from Macks. Two days ago I bought also a 'GS v4' and I flashed it with the v23 standard without problems (directly without going via the mini) added 19/02/06 by markusk and i did it that way as well and after that got the weirdest behaviour of a router i've ever seen, mainly giving something like unstable wan-connection by going with high traffic over the router (be it via bittorrent, icq-filetransfers and similar).. unfortunately reflashing with mini and then a "big" one didn't help at all.. added 28/02/06 by mfb Like Macks I flashed my 'GS v4' with v23 vpn direct, without mini first - working fine, no problems. added 09/04/06 by zonk I also can confirm the above statements of flashing two fresh bought WRT54GS v4 routers using the vpn version (v23) instead of the mini version. I used Firefox 1.5 and Opera 7.5 without any failed message. Both routers run stable. added 04/06/06 by [http://www.motiwala.com Yusuf Motiwala] I too can confirm that it can be upgraded directly to standard version. Even after reading this, I experimented upgrading my WRT54GSv4 directly with v23 SP1 standard image without any problem. May be stated limitation is firmware version dependent. At the time of upgrade, my linksys stock firmware version was 1.5.2. added 13/09/07 by [hajj_3 DO NOT PUT FULL VERSION ON FIRST, i just did that and now my router is bricked:( make sure you do mini first guys! Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!